This invention relates to an improvement in a coaxial cable including an induction cable.
Prior cables of this type are described in published Japanese patent applications TOTUKOV SMO 50-24436 as well as TOTUKAI SMO 58-82415, in which an induction cable is simply laid lengthwise or parallel with a carrier cable and wrapped in a common sheath. The simple parallel alignment between the two cables, however, can cause dielectric polarization from electrostatic charges which alter the dielectric constants of the dielectric substances in the cable. Also physical pressure on the coaxial cable causes piezoelectric induction in these dielectric substances. This polarization and induction prevent stable induced outputs from the induction cable.